


Obedience Is Easy, For You

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Demyx & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Demyx & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Discovering emotions, Gen, Head pats, Implied/ambiguous Zemyx, Minor hurt and comfort elements, Mutual Trust, Submission without kink, Submissive lifestyle, forehead kiss, platonic physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Demyx is submissive by nature, and needs a dominant personality to help guide him in his new life. The other members all have their moments, but none of them really possess what Demyx is looking for. All except one.Implied/ambiguous Zemyx.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship that Demyx and Zexion develop can be interpreted however you like, be it platonic, romantic, or other. Whilst I do ship them, I wrote this with the intention of fleshing out the bond that they form surrounding Demyx's innate needs. With that in mind, please enjoy this story to your heart's content.

When Demyx had first arrived at The Castle That Never Was, there had been only one thing on his mind: finding someone who would look after him. So, he'd spent the first few weeks tagging along with whoever was around, trying to determine who he liked best. He followed orders readily, although his eagerness seemed to bring out the worst in them. All too soon, he found himself being ordered to do things that didn't sit right, and asked to do things that he found ways to get out of.

Whilst he was told endlessly that they couldn't feel, he didn't believe that: they were just trying to excuse the cruelty that half of them exhibited. Those who weren't outright cruel enjoyed toying with him, getting his hopes up before dashing them without any warning. All except two. Of those two, only one was anywhere close to a good match, he thought. The other was just _too_ quiet, hard to hold a conversation with, and held an almost unaffected air.

Zexion commanded the space around him as effortlessly as his words, the way he held himself demanding respect and obedience. Demyx was all too eager to oblige.

Every day, he sought him out, asking if he wanted for anything. _Tea? A new book? A research assistant?_ Oftentimes, he was cut short with a gesture, but if he stayed quiet when he needed to be, he was never sent away. Demyx grew to love this part of their interactions.

~ ~ ~

“You need to do something about this...” Lexaeus grumbled quietly, arms folded as he stared at Demyx, who was asleep on the floor beside Zexion's chair, cheek resting across his knees.

“Lexaeus, you know that I value your opinions above those of everyone else. However, we do not need to be rid of him by any means. It is my belief that I have taught him the value of silence, and as he follows orders quickly, I do not object to his continued presence here.”

“No matter how many times he is told, he refuses to accept that we don't have hearts. Furthermore, he acts with far too much emotion.”

“Leave him be. He is doing no harm here, and in case you have failed to notice, he is enamoured with me. Furthermore, he is far too needy a person to betray us.” Absently, he ran a hand through blond hair, Demyx murmuring in his sleep and leaning towards the affection.

“He's rubbing off on you.”

“What is an empty gesture every now and again to appease him? If anything, it only serves to strengthen our bond and ensure his continued loyalty.”

“An empty gesture when he is not awake to take notice,” Lexaeus growled quietly. “Zexion, I fear that you are getting too attached to him.”

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Zexion observed the younger man in his periphery for a moment before tearing his eyes from his research to meet the gaze of his oldest friend. “He seeks someone he can use to take control of his life, and I could always use a third pair of hands; or a second, when you are otherwise occupied.”

Frowning, Lexaeus did not have a rebuttal. Finally, he conceded. “There is no kinder person than you who is also fit for the task. Just be wary of the others. I don't want to see you targeted because it is obvious that he follows you first.”

“I see. Thank you for your concern, my friend.”

Lexaeus nodded once, allowing the edges of a smile to touch his lips. His face returned to its usual scowl when Demyx began to stir.

~ ~ ~

Drifting comfortably back to consciousness, Demyx was first aware of two sensations: the crick in his neck, and the hand in his hair. Sleepily deciding that he'd follow happiness in spite of pain, he nuzzled into the hand.

“I see that you have awoken.” _A smile is in his voice,_ _I can hear it._

“Mmm.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“As much as I can. Maybe I'll get a stool or something, to make it a little easier.” Twisting carefully, he turned to look up at him, reading the amusement on his face. “With your permission, of course.”

“No, I rather like having you at my feet,” Zexion quipped sarcastically. “Of course you may have a seat.”

“Well, I can be at your feet as often as you like.” Delight filled his face as he stretched slowly, settling between Zexion's feet and crossing his arms over his knees, gazing up at him adoringly as his chin rested on them. He was rewarded with a kind hand stroking his hair, which he nuzzled into again with a quiet hum.

“You are fascinating.”

“I am?”

“Most definitely. It is intriguing to observe your sheer willingness to be controlled.”

“Well...”

“I continue to find myself curious about your stay here. Why you would choose me, how you were accepted into our ranks.” Taking his chin gently, he tilted it first to one side, then the other, examining his features with a distant curiosity. “Why you became a Nobody in the first place.”

“I can answer one of those! ...Sorta.”

Zexion released him and leaned back slightly, gazing down at him with an expression that asked him to continue.

“Why I chose you... Well, you're the kindest. You didn't turn me away, you don't hate me, you don't try to hurt me and you're not mean to me! I can talk to you, and...”

Demyx adjusted his shoulders, something that Zexion recognised as embarrassment. Feeling merciful, he shifted his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently and signalling to him that there was no judgement here. Even so, Demyx seemed reluctant.

“I don't think you would understand...”

“I understand much, Demyx.”

“But-”

“Do you trust me?”

Zexion's tone hadn't shifted from his usual lilt, but his words held weight. Demyx swallowed, before nodding.

“With everything.”

“Then you can tell me this.”

Biting his lip, the blond nodded, steeled himself, and held his gaze.

“Everything about you, from the way you hold yourself to the way you interact with others, emanates control. You ask for, demand, and deserve respect, even when you don't say a word. So respect is what I give you.”

“You give me much more than respect.”

“W-well...”

“The behaviour you exhibit... It runs deeper than memories and deeper than the heart, does it not?”

Demyx nodded again, although it wasn't really a question.

“Your desire to stay by my side, despite our opposite personalities. It is a need, isn't it?”

“Yes, Zexion.”

The compelling man shared one of his secret smiles, one that Demyx felt that only he got to see.

“What is it that you want most?”

“What I... want most?”

“Anything that you can think of, I can provide it. A gift, for your continued service.”

“I... I need some time to think about it. If that's okay?”

“Certainly.”

“Good, good. Thank you.”

They settled into a familiar silence, and whilst it was often comforting, Zexion's words echoed through his mind, causing a deeper confusion the more he thought over them. Suddenly, the silence was suffocating.

“Would it be okay if... I played some music? I promise I'll be quiet. I'll even go to the corner, so that you don't have to see me...”

Pausing in his reading, Zexion sensed his companion's discomfort and set his paper down, giving him his full attention.

“Demyx. You have told me that you trust me. You are too simple to be a liar, and yet, your words do not ring as true as either of us would like. So tell me, then. Do you fear me?”

“No! No, you've been nothing but kind to me.” Hesitation flooded the younger man's voice, and Zexion noted that he couldn't meet his eye.

“Hesitation is born from anxiety, and anxiety from doubt. Can you tell me what troubles you? Perhaps you held a certain shyness before, but it should not be enough to interfere now.”

Silence.

“I am concerned with your wellbeing, Demyx. Have I done anything, intentionally or otherwise, that has caused you to mistrust me?”

“No...” the blond mumbled. “It's not you.”

“Who, then?”

“I find it hard to believe that you even want me around. No one else does...”

His movements measured and unhurried, Zexion brushed the sheet of grey hair over his ear, revealing to Demyx both of his eyes. Although his face remained impassive, his hand trembled slightly as he did so, and the newer member gasped softly.

Contrary to popular belief, there was nothing wrong with the right side of his face. It was simply easier to have a shield against the excessive thoughts of the outside world, and convenient to keep his own intentions hidden. Because of this, revealing his full face was the same to Zexion as laying his being bare. Vulnerable.

In awe of this silent admission, Demyx finally looked at him. He reached towards his face slowly, transfixed, before abruptly stopping himself.

“It's alright.”

Nodding nervously, the blond reached for him again, lightly cupping his cheek.

“You're beautiful...”

Zexion inhaled slowly at the compliment, refusing to look away or otherwise allow the new experience to overwhelm him. _For Demyx's sake._

“I like having you around,” he admitted carefully, watching the smile of relief wash over Demyx as a matching one clawed at his face. “And not solely because I have a use for you.”

“Thank you, Zexion. For all of this.”

“You're welcome, Demyx.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, before the young blond placed a kiss of gratitude on Zexion's forehead and retreated to the empty chair to play a soothing tune.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas arrives to be obnoxious.

“Zexion.”

Even without looking towards his door, said man knew who addressed him. The underlying growl of the voice was distinct.

“Superior.”

“You and Number Nine have grown close in recent times.”

“If that is your assessment. What business do you have with me?”

Xemnas, who had been leaning in the doorway, crossed his arms and continued as though he had not spoken.

“You can convince him to obey your every command. It must prove useful to you.”

“He serves his purpose then is dismissed. Might I ask how this pertains to your presence here?”

“I was wondering whether or not you truly endeavour towards our best interests.”

“Allow me to make an assumption here. Your visit precedes the words 'make IX work for us', correct?”

“Indeed.”

“What would you have me do?”

“It has been months since he arrived, and yet he continues to hold onto the empty belief that he has any feeling or autonomy here.” Zexion prickled at Xemnas' disregard for individuality, but kept it hidden easily with years of practice. “You know the price of insubordination.”

“Perfectly.”

“Excellent. Be sure not to disappoint us, Six. We expect your next mission to be flawless as usual.” With that, he turned and left, even footsteps echoing loudly throughout the hallways.

_Curse that man._

Sighing harshly, the young man closed his book and stood to get ready.

 _But before that, there is something I must do_.

~ ~ ~

“Is everything alright?”

Zexion cast his friend a glare in answer.

“Then, what's bothering you?”

“I fear you may have been right, Lexaeus.”

The gentle giant waited for him to continue, offering him a chair.

“Despite my coaxing, Demyx continues to be rash in the presence of the other members. I thought that I had gotten through to him. And yet, when I am not there to supervise him, he does not retain my teachings and hold his tongue.” Zexion almost collapsed into the chair, frustration draining his energy.

“When do you leave?”

“When he has awoken and prepared for the mission. Xemnas... wants me to break him if he continues to misbehave. I have guided him towards the safest paths in every way I have conceived of, and yet he does not remember a thing!” He sank forward towards his knees, holding his face in his hands. “Lexaeus, what am I supposed to do?”

A steady hand alighted on his shoulder, reminding him to breathe.

“Be honest with him. As he remains a boy at heart, he benefits most from the simple and direct.”

“I pray that you are right.”

With a kind nod, Lexaeus waited with Zexion until he had to leave.

~ ~ ~

Even for Zexion, the silence wore on for an uncomfortable amount of time as they investigated Hollow Bastion, Demyx shifting his feet uncertainly as he peered around in case of an ambush. Every part of his being that could be distinguished screamed a desire to break the silence, and yet he held it. Finally, Zexion decided to face the inevitable.

“Demyx.”

“Yes??”

“This is not easy for me to say...” Indeed, his very being exuded unease and reluctance.

Demyx bit his lip, eyes wide in an attempt to take in everything.

“But, I really need for you to continue following my teachings when I am not around. Please.”

“...Pardon?” Demyx tilted his head, confusion written across his face.

“I need you to keep quiet whilst with the other Nobodies, even when I am not there.”

“Why?”

Zexion opened his mouth to reply with something sharp or more to his usual opinion, but Lexaeus' words echoed within his mind.

_Be gentle. Be direct. I remember, Lex._

“It is for your safety. I do not wish to see you come to harm.”

“Harm? Someone would... hurt me...?”

“I'm afraid so.”

“But... _why_?”

Concern washed over Zexion at Demyx's convincing display of anxiety and fear. Perhaps these acts were a defence mechanism left over from his time as a Somebody, after all.

“Because Xemnas runs the Organization, and despite the fact that success of that goal is ultimately unlikely, he wants uniformity. Obedience.”

“No...” Demyx frowned, almost a scowl. “No. Obedience is what you want. He wants control. He wants loyal soldiers who will fight and die for him. Well, that's not who I am. I can't be that, not for him.”

Zexion was stunned, and even his usually guarded face was open. Not only was he beginning to feel things, but this was the longest he'd heard Demyx talk about something relating to the current topic.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx crossed his arms protectively over his chest, assuming a controlled position that appeared to be a mirror to Zexion's usual demeanour. “Maybe he'll kill me for it. I don't care. He isn't a man worth following.”

“Please...” Zexion's voice was a whisper, barely formed. Very briefly, uncertainty flickered across the younger man's face at the strange tone. “Please, Demyx. If not for yourself, then for me. Can you do it for me?”

Demyx shifted his stance, unable or unwilling to speak. He was still listening: there was still time to change his mind. Zexion just had to choose his words correctly and act now.

“I have grown so used to having you around that I do not want to imagine it any other way.”

The air between them stilled. Demyx froze, face caught between frustration, rebellion and disbelief. His being hummed just beyond hearing, his loathing of unjust orders warring with his impulse to follow Zexion. Eventually, the need won out, but just barely.

“Fine. Fine, I'll... _pretend!_ ” Neither could recall a time when the blond had been so angry, the word spat with such vitriol that the older boy tensed. “But _only_ because you asked me to, okay?” His fists shook, and it was a long moment of fierce silence before something deep within him told him to breathe. With that basic instinct, he forced himself to relax, hands slowly opening.

Zexion said nothing. What could he say, in face of this outburst, unexpected and harsh? So unlike the younger Nobody that had been doing his bidding for months.

“I'm sorry...” Demyx muttered, shivering. Zexion reached out to touch his arm, to check if he was cold, and Demyx flinched before leaning against his hand. “I didn't mean to break your quiet... I just... I hate this.”

Water ran down his cheeks. Zexion chose to call it water, summoned by its master. Nobodies couldn't cry; he'd tried. 

“No. You upholding my silence is not as important as you are. I... rather welcome your soft songs.”

Unsure of how to react to the noises of shifting fabric and the heavy weight suddenly against his chest, Zexion held Demyx carefully, ignoring both the wetness at his neck and the tightness in his own chest. One hand found its way into his hair, a habit that they had formed, and Demyx slowly began to relax.

“Will you teach me?” came the soft reply, almost lost to the breeze.

“Teach you what, Demyx?” 

“How to pretend. How to be someone other than myself. It's how you cope with it all, isn't it?”

Zexion allowed his thoughts to capture his attention for a few moments. Allowed them to swirl, ponder, and marvel. Everyone else thought that Demyx lacked the capacity to make astute observations. _Everyone else is wrong._

He opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by the shake of his head.

“Heart or no heart, having powers that revolve around changing truths have to take their toll.”

Zexion allowed a small smile to tug at his lips, closing his eyes. _Perhaps I can finally make you understand._

“And in return, I can teach you to open up.” When he opened his eyes again, Demyx glowed up at him, bubbling with hope. “I think I've already started.”

They both laughed at that: Demyx's high and light; Zexion's low and quiet, but unrestrained.

When they finished, the musician's expression turned thoughtful. “I think I've decided what I want now. For my gift.”

“Yes?”

“Your affection, protection, and loyalty.”

Zexion laughed again, quiet and kind. “I believe you already have that.”

_Perhaps we can make this work, after all.  
_

 


End file.
